Angel
by YuAki88
Summary: YuseiXAki mi primer dia de clases en la preparatoria, ese muchacho de ojos zafiro me harobado el corazon... Lemon... Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen , solo los utilizo para crear un hermoso cuento


**Ángel. **

Primer día de clases de la preparatoria, Aki está un poco asustada por entrar a una nueva escuela, seguramente conocerá a nuevas personas y espera conocer a alguien que también tenga gusto por los duelos, ya que es su hobbie favorito.

Un día comienza a hablar con algunas de sus compañeras de su salón y platican sobre chicos, entonces le preguntan:

– ¿Y bien que te parece Fudo-kun?

A lo que Aki responde un tanto desconcertada:

– ¿Fudo-kun? ¿Quién es?

– ¿No lo haz visto? Es el muchacho que se sienta casi hasta atrás, el que tiene un aspecto serio.

– No, no lo he visto.

– ¡Ay Izayoi, deberías de poder mas atención!

/FLASH/

Un día Aki llegaba distraídamente a su salón, entraba cuando de pronto un chico iba saliendo y chocaron.

– ¡Lo lamento! – dice el chico.

– ¡No tienes porque disculparte.

Aki levanta la mirada y se queda atónita cuando ve aquellos hermosos ojos color zafiro, eran simplemente maravillosos, pero no eran sólo ojos azules, sino que tenían un brillo mágico que podía cautivar a cualquiera. Lo veía como en un ensueño, entonces el muchacho corta el silencio:

– Bien, me llamo Fudô Yusei ¿y tú? Ya que parece que no te conozco.

Aki se sonrojo un poco, su mente estaba completamente en blanco hasta que de pronto reaccionó.

– Yo me llamo Izayoi Aki, es un placer conocerte Fudô-kun – al decir este nombre recordó que todas sus compañeras hablaban de él y ahora podía saber el porque.

– El placer es mío, bueno me retiro y perdón por lo de antes, fue un accidente…

/FLASH/

Aki estaba en su casa y tan sólo pensaba en aquellos hermosos ojos, se había enamorado con mirarlo, pero no se culpaba el muchacho era demasiado atractivo, alto, de cabellos negro con algunos destellos dorados que parecían brillar más que el propio sol, un cuerpo atlético y aquella voz cautivante hacia eco en su corazón…

– ¿Pero cómo sería posible que un chico como él se fije en mi? – Pensaba Aki – Sé que no soy tan fea, tengo muchos pretendientes pero él no esta a mi nivel; de seguro sus gustos han de ser muy exclusivos… ¿Será duelista? Sólo le faltaría eso para ser perfecto…

Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño, se encontraba en la escuela y veía como Yusei caminaba.

– ¡Dios! Que bien se ve cuando camina…

Se acercaba hacia ella y la saludaba, Aki se ruborizaba y sin perder tiempo le preguntaba:

– ¿Yusei, te puedo besar?

A lo que él daba un sí por respuesta, se acercó poco a poco a sus labios, a ese fruto que esperaba por ella, pero cuando estaba muy cerca, suena el despertador.

– ¡Baka despertador! – Maldice – justamente cuando mi sueño comenzaba a ponerse bueno, en fin, creo que es mejor que ya me levante…

De camino hacia la escuela Aki no dejaba de pensar en aquel maravilloso sueño, pero sólo fruncía el ceño ya que estuvo tan cerca… pero el sueño se veía tan real –cuando sueñas con alguien, es porque esa persona se durmió pensando en ti- pensaba –sería tan feliz que fuera cierto-

Durante las clases de ese día no puso nada de atención, y se hizo el propósito de hablarle más a aquel afamado muchacho…

Sonó el timbre, las clases habían terminado, Aki reunió todas sus cosas y rápidamente se posicionó al lado de la puerta simulando esperar a alguien, siendo que tan sólo esperaba a que pasara Yusei, no podía esperar más para volver a escuchar aquella voz y desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba reflejarse en sus ojos; para disimular un poco, cada vez que pasaba alguien que conociera lo saludaba, pronto fue el turno de Yusei, él pasó con su aspecto serio, pero Aki al sentir su presencia se quedó petrificada y muy nerviosa, eso era muy inusual en ella ya que estaba acostumbrada a hablar con hombres y nunca se había puesto así aun estando con muchachos que le gustaban –es que él es especial-

Al día siguiente, el equipo de fútbol que habían formado sus compañeros de salón, tendría su primer encuentro y como Yusei estaba en dicho equipo, obviamente iría a verlos, cuando Aki llegó a la cancha y vio a su "amor" en short y en playera de licra, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y casi creía derramar saliva –Yusei se ve tan manoseable-

Mientras más lo miraba, se enamoraba un poco más, hasta que llegó el punto en que amaba ir a la escuela y odiaba estar en su casa… y cada vez era más difícil mantener ese secreto, quería gritarle: -¡TE AMO YUSEI!- y se imaginaba que recibiría un –yo también- por respuesta, sus mejillas se sonrojaban ya que cada vez las fantasías se volvían más alocadas, pero con ese tan perfecto cuerpo que tenía ¿Quién podía evitar tenerlas? Ella siempre se autollamaba niña inocente, pero Yusei la corrompía, lo imaginaba volando por el cielo con un par de blancas alas al igual que un mismo ángel

– Los angelitos no usan ropa – murmuraba entre risas lujuriosas…

Estos pensamientos la llevaban a otro mundo, pero luego recordó el único defecto que tenía: que no era suyo…

– Pero pronto eso cambiará; no puedo seguir viviendo sólo con mis fantasías.

Al día siguiente, durante la clase de ingles, la profesora les entregó calificación de sus exámenes y dijo dos nombres:

– Fudô e Izayoi, por favor vengan – pronto los jóvenes se posicionaron enfrente del escritorio de la profesora – ¡Muchas felicidades a los dos, sacaron un 100 de calificación! Como premio especial, ustedes ya no tendrán que asistir a mi clase, al parecer ya saben todo, así que desde este momento pueden retirarse…

– ¡Gracias! – respondieron a coro.

Tomaron sus mochilas y se marcharon del salón.

– Ahora tengo la oportunidad que he estado soñando durante este último mes…

En eso Yusei interrumpe sus pensamientos preguntando:

– ¿Entonces Izayoi, que harás? Ya que faltan tres horas para nuestra próxima clase.

– Etto… no lo había pensado, pues no sé, y tú Fudô-kun?

– Pues estaba pensando en irme a mi casa porque se me olvidó mi libreta, sí quieres puedes acompañarme.

Aki se quedó completamente paralizada, el amor de su vida la había invitado a su casa ¡A SU CASA!

– ¡Esta bien, al fin no tengo nada mejor que hacer, muchas gracias Fudô-kun! – decía, tratando de ocultar su inmensa felicidad.

– ¡Bueno vamos!

Empezaron a caminar y hablaban sobre cosas irrelevantes, los maestros, las clases y tareas, pero aunque estos temas carecían de importancia, Aki memorizaba cada palabra como si su vida dependiese de ello.

– Na, Fudô-kun, ¿Te gustan los duelos?

– ¿Los duelos?

– ¡Sí, los duelos! – Aki busca algo en su mochila – a esto me refiero – dice mostrando su baraja.

Yusei también busca algo – ¡Por supuesto que sí! – muestra su baraja que tenía hasta delante un extraño dragón blanco.

– ¿Podría ver tu deck? – se preguntan al mismo tiempo, y ambos al notarlo se comienzan a reír.

– ¡La sonrisa de Yusei es tan resplandeciente! – pensaba Aki. – ¡Sí que es perfecto!

Y a partir de ahí comenzaron a hablar sobre cartas, estrategias y combos, caminaron alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que llegaron a una grande casa, con un letrero que decía –Residencia Fudô– Al parecer la familia tenía mucho dinero, otra cosa que impresionó a la chica es que se encontraba un carro lujoso del año. Yusei sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

– Pasa por favor.

La casa era mucho mejor en su interior, las pertenencias eran de la mejor calidad y unos cuantos cuadros formaban un equilibrio perfecto, ella siguió a Yusei hasta su habitación, las paredes pintadas con un tenue color azul claro y los muebles estilo moderno hacían una habitación envidiable, dentro existían tres puertas más. – Seguramente una sería el baño, pero ¿Y las otras?

– ¿Te gusta la pintura? – preguntó Yusei mientras abría una de las puertas, era sorprendente, varios lienzos en blanco, pinceles y pinturas de todos los colores, era la habitación que cualquier artista desearía tener…

– ¡Claro que me gusta!

– ¿Izayoi, no piensas que tenemos muchas cosas en común?

– ¡Sí, pero me alegro, ya que nunca había conocido a alguien así!

– Yo igual.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en la mente de Aki había un conflicto, por una parte pensaba en declararle su amor pero por otra parte no quería salir herida…

Yusei buscó en un estante la libreta y la metió en su mochila, volteó a ver el reloj y exclamó:

– ¡Todavía falta 2:40 para la para la próxima clase! ¿Izayoi, quieres hacer algo?

Aki se sonrojó ya que ese "quieres hacer algo" podía tomarse de forma pervertida…

– Etto… pues me gustaría hacer algo divertido ¿Qué te parece un duelo?

Yusei sonríe – Claro – abre la otra puerta para dejarse ver una mesa de billar que podría ser usada para duelos – pasa.

Aki lo siguió dentro de la habitación, ambos tenían mucha experiencia en ese tan fantástico juego de cartas, y ninguno de los dos había perdido. Comenzaron, Yusei en su primer turno invocó a su monstruo favorito: Junk Warrior, ella por su parte con una simple carta invertida le bastaba, después de varios turnos y jugadas sorprendentes, ambos sólo tenían 100 puntos de vida, y todo parecía ir a favor para ella, Black Rose Dragon con cartas de equipamiento con 3900 de atk, seguro sería difícil de derrotar, Yusei tenia su campo vacío, necesitaba de un milagro, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

– ¡Limit Over Accel Synchro! ilumina el camino Shooting Quasar Dragon.

Aki perdió – ¡Gran duelo Yusei!

– ¡Lo mismo digo, juegas muy bien, nunca nadie me había costado tanto trabajo derrotar!

Aki se convenció, era ahora o nunca, tenia una perfecta oportunidad, se sentó sobre la mesa y le preguntó:

– ¿Fudô-kun podrías abrazarme?

Yusei la abrazó de una forma muy linda, Aki se sentía en el paraíso, sus brazos se sentían tan confortables y cálidos.

– Fudô-kun – susurra Aki.

– ¿Sí, dime Izayoi?

– ¿Sabes? desde hace tiempo había querido decirte esto, pero me da un poco de nervios, es que me he enamorado de ti, sí me llegaras a dar una oportunidad te prometo que te haría feliz, trataría de que siempre trajeras una sonrisa, y no quiero escuchar un "no" por respuesta, así que sí eso es lo que piensas decirme, por favor no me respondas ahora, sino hasta que me des un si…

Yusei sólo la abrazó mas fuerte, se despegó un poco de ella y sin preguntar le dio un tierno beso a Aki, al principio ella se quedo perpleja, parecía el inicio de una de sus fantasías, se abrazaron, entonces el beso comenzó a subir de nivel, sus lenguas se acariciaban, los dos habían besado a otros antes, pero nunca de esa forma, lo hacían desesperadamente como si no hubiera un mañana estuvieron así durante diez minutos, hasta que se separaron para limpiarse la saliva.

– ¡Dios, es el beso más largo que he dado!

– ¡Yo igual! – dice mientras sonríe.

– ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

– Deja te lo confirmo – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para unir sus labios de nuevo, esta vez Aki paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Yusei por su cintura, pronto el momento se volvió más excitante y Yusei bajó lentamente la mano, hasta llegar a la diminuta falda de Aki, se coló bajo ella y llego hasta sus bragas, ella dejó salir un pequeño gemido, ya que nunca antes nadie la había tocado de esa forma, se sentía tan bien, Aki lo ayudó en su propósito abriendo las piernas, ahora él tenia el campo libre, sus dedos comenzaron a explorar esa área virgen, hasta llegar a una parte húmeda, era obvio ya que Aki se había excitado demasiado, la acaricio un poco y ella sólo gemía de placer, él quito la mano de ahí para dirigirse a esos grandes pechos, los tocaba, eran perfectos, pronto comenzó a deshacerse de ese suéter y ella hacía lo mismo, deslizó sus manos por aquel tan tonificado abdomen, sin pensarlo comenzó a levantarle la playera, no podía esperar para ver ese torso, él la ayudó en su capricho. Aki se quedó completamente sorprendida, estaba mejor de lo que imaginaba, lo contempló durante unos instantes hasta que exclamó:

– ¡Fudô-kun, si que pareces un ángel!

Yusei sólo sonrió y la abrazo para unir sus labios otra vez y la guerra de lenguas continuó, ahora era el turno de Yusei de quitar algunas prendas, llegó a la cintura y levantó la playera, dejando tan sólo una diminuta ropa, tocaba delicadamente su cintura para dirigirse al cierre de la falda, lo bajó y la deslizaba hasta quitarla por completo, Aki se ruborizó, ya que era la primera vez que alguien la miraba en esa situación.

– ¡Qué hermosa eres! ¿Sabes? Desde que te conocí, me enamore de ti, te notabas tan diferente a las demás, estoy tan feliz de estar en este momento contigo, mi linda Rosa. – dijo para después abalanzarse sobre ella, la recostó en la mesa mientras la besaba y con sus manos recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

La mente de Aki estaba completamente en blanco, no podía creer que estaba a punto de… entregar su posesión más valiosa, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás, pero que es más hermoso que estar con la persona que mas amas en este mundo, quien sabes que no te dejara en soledad por algún tonto motivo, quien estará a tu lado para apoyarte en esos momentos de tristeza y angustia a quien estas dispuesta de entregarle todo de ti: corazón, alma y piel…

Yusei abrazó a Aki y la llevó en sus brazos a la cama, la recostó delicadamente y se dispuso a continuar con su propósito, pero Aki quería deshacerse de ese molesto pantalón, volvió a pasar sus manos por esos cuadros que la volvían loca, llegó a la cintura y comenzó a bajarlo, dejándolo tan sólo en boxers.

– ¿Estas segura de esto Izayoi?

– ¡Fudô-kun, claro que sí, he soñado con este momento desde que te conocí, porque yo… porque te amo!

– ¡Yo también te amo, Aki! – dijo Yusei, ella sólo se quedó sorprendida ya que la había llamado por su nombre, esto le hizo saber que en verdad la amaba.

– Yusei… – pronunció tierna y tímidamente.

– Si, de ahora en adelante quiero que me llames por mi nombre.

Luego la volvió a besar en los labios para luego dirigirse a su cuello, pasaba la lengua, Aki gemía, Yusei bajaba cada vez más hasta que se detuvo en el pecho, esa prenda era un obstáculo en su camino, con sus manos llegó al punto de unión, lo desabrocho, lo retiro y lo arrojó fuera de la cama; llegó hasta uno de sus pezones y lo lamió, Aki jadeaba, eso era demasiado excitante, Yusei ya no podía controlar sus instintos sexuales, la volvió a besar y con una de sus manos bajaba las bragas, y acarició esa parte, hasta llegar a la zona que la convertía en mujer, introdujo un dedo, ella soltó un grito ahogado, era demasiado doloroso, incluso derramó una lágrima ya que nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, Yusei la abrazó y le besó una mejilla para consolarla, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el dolor se alejaba para darle paso al placer, Yusei sacó su dedo y ahora se retiraba los boxers con ayuda de Aki, ambos estaban preparados para culminar su encuentro, Yusei se puso en medio de sus pierna pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, dijo:

– Creo que aquí termina todo, ya hemos tenido suficiente.

Aki quedó completamente sorprendida.

– ¿Qué?

– Si, creo que es mejor que hasta aquí dejemos este asunto, ya que no me gustaría verte en problemas sí algo llegara a salir mal, y sabes a que me refiero, no me gustaría verte sufrir, ya que yo te amo demasiado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, en verdad si la amaba, se preocupaba por su bienestar, ella no dijo nada y lo abrazó, él correspondió el lindo gesto y besó una de sus mejillas.

– Bien, creo que será mejor que ya nos vayamos a la escuela, cariño.

– Sí, tienes razón.

Se levantaron de la cama y buscaron su ropa, que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, se vistieron, se besaron una vez más y salieron de la casa, mientras iban caminando, él tomó delicadamente su mano, ella se ruborizó.

Al llegar a la escuela todos se quedaron sorprendidos y no faltaron los rumores de ¿Serán novios? Y todas las admiradoras de Yusei no dejaban de criticarla.

Las clases continuaron y al terminar Yusei invitó a Aki a un parque cercano. Se sentaron en una banca, platicaban, tenían tantas cosas en común ¿Cómo era esto posible? Parecía que hablaban consigo mismos, la misma forma de pensar, las mismas expresiones, esto era maravilloso…

/FLASH/

– ¿Izayoi, ya cuánto tiempo llevas con el joven Fudô-kun?

– ¡Ya tres largos años! Llenos de felicidad y alegría, me siento tan afortunada.

– ¡Qué bien Izayoi!

/FLASH/

– Aki, amor, quisieras hacerte una proposición ¿Quisieras venir a estudiar conmigo a la capital?

– ¡Claro! Te amo – dijo para después comenzarse a besar, si bien ya llevaban tres años juntos, parecía que era el inicio de esa relación.

/FLASH/

– ¡Qué hermosa cena!

– Lo mejor para mi linda Rosa, y bien quería preguntarte algo.

– ¿Sí?

Yusei busca algo en su bolsa, saca una cajita forrada de terciopelo azul, la abre lentamente, sólo se nota un destello, pero luego se distingue un anillo con un diamante de considerable tamaño.

– ¿Quisieras ser la luz que ilumine mi camino durante el resto de mi vida?

Aki comenzó a llorar de felicidad, no podía creerlo, después de diez años de salir, de haber terminado la carrera y de tener un trabajo favorable.

– S…si… – apenas alcanzó a decir Aki, ya que entre tantos suspiros y lágrimas era difícil decir cualquier palabra.

/FLASH/

Pasaron un par de meses, las campanas comenzaron a tocar esa música de boda, apareció Aki con el típico vestido blanco y el velo, caminó lentamente al altar, él la esperaba con un traje azul oscuro, se veía muy guapo; estaban frente a frente, él quitó el velo y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, parecía aquel momento de la preparatoria, cuando se enamoró perdidamente. Nunca llegó a imaginarse que el momento más anhelado para ella lo pasaría a su lado, al lado de ese muchacho de ojos color zafiro que había conocido desde hace ya casi once años…

El padre comenzó la ceremonia; todo era tan mágico, tan perfecto.

– Si acepto – dijo Yusei con una gran sonrisa y como la luz lo iluminaba, se formaba un hermoso contorno iluminado, que de alguna forma lo hacían verse celestial.

– Pero él es mucho mejor que un ángel – pensó Aki, ahora era su tuno de decir esas dos palabras que cambiarían el rumbo de su vida – Si acepto.

Se dieron un lindo beso como sello de un pacto eterno.


End file.
